Old or New? Which One to Choose?
by musiclvr21
Summary: this is a story about two important guys who like one very important girl. there is another girl in this who feels left out and goes to seek help from the most unlikely person to go to. please R&R! By the way i am bad at summaries. hope you all enjoi!
1. Chapter 1

"_Hey, what's up?"_ he said.

"_Nothing much. You?" _replied the second.

"_Well, I was thinking about asking Miley out, but I wanted to know if you still liked her first or not. You know we are friends and that is the right thing isn't it?"_

"_Yeah, but I still like Miley and I'm going to ask her out. Not you!"_

"_Not if I find her first!!!"_ says the first guy sprinting down the hall even though he has no idea where Miley is in the first place. He turns around and sees the other guy running down the hall.

----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile two very important people are having the same conversation….

"_I don't know what I'm going to do Lily." _Miley said complaining to her best friend in the whole wide world.

"_I mean I like them both."_

"_Which one do you feel more attached to?" _Lily said trying to help Miley out.

"_That's the problem Lil. I like them both, just in different ways." _Miley said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"_I'm sorry Mils but sooner or later you're going to have to choose. You can't keep leading them both on." _Lily said feeling Miley's pain but in a totally different way.

Little did they know that decision would happen soon very-very soon!

-----------------------------------------------

"_You're so dead!" _the second guy was screaming this at him as he was catching up and knew he would soon pass him.

Their only problem is that neither of them knows where Miley is but they don't want the other to know that.

At that very moment two people turn the corner…

"_OMG OMG its Miley!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ they both scream in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hey Ol" _Lily started to say.

"_Not now Lil, I'm in a hurry! I have to talk to Miley." _Oliver said before Lily could finish what she was saying.

"_Yeah Oliver why don't you go talk to Lily and I'll talk to Miley first and when I'm done maybe you can talk to her" _Jake said pushing Oliver towards Lily knocking them both over.

"_Hey Miley" _Jake said all out of breath.

"_Hey" _She replied nervously.

"_I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?" _Jake asked her hopefully.

"_Noooooooooo" _it was all Oliver could manage to say.

_I…um…I don't know. I mean this is so sudden." _Miley was stuttering and looking to Lily for help, but Lily wouldn't return her gaze.

"_Well I gu" _Miley started but was quickly cut off by Oliver.

"_Noooo Miley, say no!" _screamed Oliver.

"_What" _Miley said baffled by all this commotion.

"_I…I want to ask you out Miley." _Oliver finally got it out of him. He'd been wanting to say those words ever since the first day he met her. Miley gasped and almost fainted right there on the spot. Lily was in shock and was feeling woozy herself. All of a sudden Miley regained her thought and ran, leaving the three of them standing their totally confused by what just happened.

Miley didn't stop running until she got home where she found Jackson on the couch watching TV.

"_Hey Jackson, I need your help. This is really important." _Miley said on the verge of tears…


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N sooooooooo sorry about the long wait. Also I have kind of lost interest in this story. So this is going to be a long chapter.)**

"Miles what's wrong?" Jackson said actually sounding concerned about her for the first time in his life. By this time Miley's face was streaked with tears.

"Well," Miley started.

"I…I…I have a problem. And I well, I need your help."

"About what," Jackson said eagerly. For the first time in his life his little sister was asking him for advice. This was probably a once in a lifetime chance. He could tell his little sister anything he wants and she would most likely listen and take his advice. She is so vulnerable right now. During the time Jackson was daydreaming about all this power Miley had started talking and finally realized he wasn't listening.

"Jackson… JACKSON!" Miley was so aggravated by now.

"What" He said.

"Are you even listening to me" Miley asked with growing impatience.

"Yeah of course I am" said Jackson also getting impatient because Miley hadn't told him what her problem was yet.

"OK well there are these two guys at school that kind of asked me out today and I don't know what to do. I mean I like them both but I just don't know who to say yes to. I know I need to chose the right person but either way I'm gonna hurt inside from the decision." Miley was spilling her heart out when Jackson started to but in.

"And by 'two guys' you mean Oliver and Jake?" Jackson asked.

"Yes. So do you have any advice?" Miley asked hoping he had something decent to say to her this time.

"Yes. Yes I do. And before you say anything it's actually some pretty good advice if I do say so myself. So I won't delay. My advice is to think it out and just make the decision that your heart says is right." That was all Jackson said. He was waiting for the tears or the screams whichever came first. Usually the screams but today might be different.

"JACKSON THAT'S wait that's not bad at all. Thanks Jackson!" And Miley gave him a quick hug and ran upstairs to call Lilly.

* * *

The next day at school Lilly was by Miley's side so if she happened to run into one of them she would have Lilly there to help bail her out. Unfortunately the only class Miley and Lilly have together is Mr. Corelli's and Oliver and Jake are in it to.

Wow Miley had made it through the entire day without having to speak to either of them. They hadn't even looked at her once. Even in CA where the three of them sit at the same table. Miley didn't know it'd be this easy. Too bad for Miley her life was about to go downhill. Very very fast.

"Hey Miley can I talk to you" Surprisingly it wasn't Oliver or Jake so Miley was confused.

"Hey sure Danny" Miley said wondering why Dandruff Danny wants to talk to her. _Well I'm fine with it as long as he doesn't flake me up_. Miley thought to herself.

"Well Miley. I was wondering if you would want to go out with me sometime. Like on a date." Danny asked all super excited and pumped up.

"AWWWW! Danny not you to! You have got to be kidding me." And with that Miley turns and storms off mad. As all of this was taking place Oliver was watching from the shadows. He walks up to Danny and starts to explain what's going on with Miley and that he is really sorry about the way she reacted to his question and that he caught her at a really bad time. Danny understands and tells Oliver that he was once again too late. His girl was taken by someone else. Oliver wanted to tell Danny that he and Jake had just asked her out. She wasn't going out with anyone at the moment, but Danny had all ready left.

Miley was running down the halls as fast as her flip-flops would take her. _Aww. Why didn't I wear my running shoes? Stupid Miley. Stupid. _This is what was running through Miley's head over and over and over again until she was stopped by Jake right as she was about to burst through those doors that would release her from this devil place.

"Miley. Hey I want to talk to you." Jake was saying as Miley was pulling against his hand trying to get him to let go of her.

"Jake I really don't want to talk to anyone right now. I…I have a lot on my mind." Miley was trying to get him to let go but it wasn't happening.

"Miley I think I know that but I just wanted to help your decision go a little smother. I don't think you know this but Oliver likes Lilly and is just using you to get closer to her." Jake was saying this with his evil little smirk on his face.

"JAKE STOP! LET GO OF ME!" Miley screamed at the top of her lungs as she ripped her arm out of his grip and ran. Miley ran all the way home and up to her room where she got a piece of paper out of the drawer and began to write the worst letter she has ever written in her life.

* * *

Jackson was the first one home that night. He called out Miley's name to see if she was home. When no one answered he walked out on the deck to she if she was at the beach. As Jackson took those fatal steps out onto the patio he will never forget the sight that he saw. It was Miley. Dead. Miley was dead. And not only was she dead but she had killed herself for there lying on the ground at her feet was the pocket knife our dad had always kept in the cabinet in case of emergencies. Tears were brought to Jackson's eyes and he just let them fall.

Jackson had been standing there on the deck for a long time when he first saw the envelope. He was about to open the envelope when he saw another piece of paper that said 'open this first' in his sister gorgeous handwriting. Jackson did as she had asked and the piece of paper had said to call her dad, Jackson, Lilly, Oliver, and Jake and have them come over to our house right away. Her other request is that I don't open the envelope until everyone gets there and that she wanted Jackson to read it. Jackson called them all and waited in the living room for everyone to arrive.

When everyone got there Jackson told them the bad news. Everyone was crying, including Jackson who seemed to have not stopped crying since he had walked out onto the patio. Jackson told them that Miley had left a letter and that she wanted all of us to be here before it was opened. Robby Ray asked Jackson to pass over the letter so he could read it out loud but Jackson told him that Miley had wanted him to read it. With that Jackson opened the letter and began reading the letter.

_Jackson before you read the actual letter please tell Jake that I am Hannah Montana. If he doesn't believe you all of the Hannah stuff is in the kitchen. Hopefully he will understand._

Jackson read this and began talking to Jake. Jackson told Jake that Miley was Hannah Montana. At first Jake didn't believe him but then Lilly and Oliver told Jake that Jackson was telling the truth. After a while Jake believed them and Jackson read on.

_Dear everyone,_

_I am really really sorry that I had to go like this. I wish it didn't have to happen this way. I love you all dearly and I just had to tell you all that. This letter is very important to each and every one of you. The first thing I have to do is talk about the situation with Hannah Montana. Dad I would like you to tell them that Hannah died from a very rare disease. Lilly I want you to have all of Hannah Montana's shoes, clothes, accessories, well everything to do with wardrobe. Jackson I want you to auction off all of Hannah Montana's awards and everything else. There are some signed pictures of Hannah in the closet that I left for you to sell as well. Dad with all of the money from the auction I want you to give it to charity._

At this Jackson stopped so he could stop himself from shivering so much. The house had suddenly got a lot colder since Jackson had started reading. After a brief moment Jackson continued.

_Jackson,_

_I just wanted to let you know that you never came in second to Hannah Montana. In my book you were always first. I know that I didn't always act to fondly of you but you are and always will be my big brother and I love you so much._

Jackson wanted to stop reading the letter and just run away but he couldn't do that. Miley wouldn't have wanted him to do that. So on Jackson went reading the rest of the letter without stopping once.

_Lilly,_

_You were always my best friend. And you know what I am so darn glad that you didn't believe that possum story because without you I don't know what I would have done. I am happy to have had you in my life._

_Oliver and Jake,_

_I know you two probably blame yourself for my death but don't. It wasn't your fault. I had too much pressure what with school, boys and Hannah Montana and it just got to me. I couldn't take it anymore. I know the question of which one of you would I have picked is probably far from your minds right now but to tell you the truth I don't think I would have picked either of you. My friendship with the two of you will last longer than any relationship that I could have with you. Your friendship means the world to me._

_Dad,_

_You will always be the one that I would go to for advice first. I know it always looks like I hate it when you give me the advice but I'm glad you give it. And the whole do I always have to learn a lesson thing was to hide my appreciation, because the truth is I love the lessons that you teach me. You always make me smile in the morning when I wake up and smell your famous pancakes cooking on the stove. I will never forget it._

_I just want to let ya'll know that my final wish is to be buried as Miley and to have my Hannah wig in the coffin with me. That is all that I ask. I love you all. You will always be in my heart with me. I hope you don't miss me because I will always be here for you whenever you need someone to talk to. If you speak to me I will hear it. Again I love you all and I will never forget everything that we have been through together. I hope you don't either._

_Your dearest,_

_Miley_


End file.
